


We Are One

by Kathendale



Series: We Are One [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie is short, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Not Avengers friendly, Other, Trans Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: ExcerptPapers and local news stations all over the world were raving at San Francisco's latest crazy event. The Life Foundation had been found guilty of human experimentation, and all persons involved would be convicted. The head scientist, Doctor Carlton Drake, had died in unknown circumstances, and many believed he had committed suicide.





	We Are One

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a main pairing of Eddie and my original character, Adam Delanto. His symbiote is a conjoined twin, meaning he can form two heads.

Papers and local news stations all over the world were raving at San Francisco's latest crazy event. The Life Foundation had been found guilty of human experimentation, and all persons involved would be convicted. The head scientist, Doctor Carlton Drake, had died in unknown circumstances, and many believed he had committed suicide. But the man who had exposed them knew better. He had been following Eddie Brock for years, wanting to watch the alien be ripped from him. And he may soon get his very wish.

*****

Eddie Brock was still exhausted, having been moving around to evade the sudden news people who suddenly swarmed him. Someone had finally exposed the Life Foundation, and yet, he found no joy. If anything, he felt as though he was constantly being watched. The bell on the door above him rang as he entered the store. "Hey Eddie." Mrs. Chen said, not looking up from her paper as she sipped her coffee. "Morning Mrs. C!" Eddie called over his shoulder, heading straight for the frozen food section.

  **Hungry, Eddie.**

Yeah, I heard you the first seventy eight times you told me that V." He muttered, ignoring the strange look he got from the other man in the store aisles.

  **Adam and the twins, Shrapnel and Outbreak, are probably hungry as well.**

Eddie decided to finally tune out the symbiote, much to their annoyance. Eddie pulled his phone out, texting Adam.

_Eddie: you want anything from Ms. C's?_

_Adam: the twins really wanna try sherbet_

_Eddie: I'll get it_

_Adam: thx love_

_Eddie: <3_

Eddie out his phone away, smiling fondly. He and Adam had met, both reporters and both mixed up in the scandal of the Life Foundation. Adam had been put in with a symbiote as well, which ended up being a strange conjoined twin, of which were named Shrapnel and Outbreak, a blend of copper and red with ghastly white eyes.

Eddie finished up his shopping with grabbing some sherbet from the farther end of the freezer. He put all his items in front of Mrs. Chen, who smiled as she began scanning the items. "How's Adam, Eddie? Is he eating enough or is he going on that ridiculous juice cleanse again?" Eddie laughed, a smile gracing his lips." Always the health nut my boyfriend is, don't worry, we're all eating enough." With a warm smile she handed over a couple Snickers bars with a wink. "You keep those chocolate cravings under control, Venom." She scolded like a mother. Venom's head emerged from Eddie's shoulder to nuzzle her hand, purring.

 

 "Honey, I'm home?" Eddie called out tentatively , only to get tackled by a two headed goo covered Adam.  **DAD!** Eddie chuckled as he looked at the conjoined symbiote. Compared to Venom, Shrapnel and Outbreak would be considered adolescents in a human sense, while Venom was more Eddie's age. "Yes, I got the sherbet." The goo retracted, revealing his taller boyfriend who wrapped his arms contentedly around his waist. "Sorry 'bout that, they've been getting feisty without V aroun' to keep em in line." Adam drawled, his grey blue eyes twinkling with amusement. Venom's head formed to stare at the twins who had also appeared from either of Adam's shoulders.  **We're bored.** Shrapnel huffed, voicing the opinion of them. Venom's eyes narrowed.  **Behave.** He scolded them, to of which they receded back into their host's body grumbling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want a side story of how these two met?


End file.
